


To Infinity and Beyond

by grey2510



Series: Misc SPN Works (<15k words) [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Multiverse, Toy Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/pseuds/grey2510
Summary: Team Free Will should really know better than to mess with an enchanted TV again after Scoobynatural...





	To Infinity and Beyond

~*sparkly magic from TV that Team Free Will encounters while on a case*~

 _WHOOSH_

Dean stumbled and crashed into Cas as they got hurtled through the TV. He could hear Sam tumble out next to them and groan as he landed.

Looking up, Dean saw bright blue wallpaper with fluffy white clouds on it. From the ridiculous pumpkin and bat decorations on the windows, he'd guess that it was Halloween, wherever they were. They definitely weren't in Kansas anymore.

"Not again," he grumbled, wondering vaguely as he pushed himself up why Cas felt hard...and not in a fun way. "What the..."

Cas wasn't wearing his usual trenchcoat. Oh no, he was in a white and green and purple spacesuit made of hard plastic. But the scowl inside the clear plastic helmet as he stood up was unmistakable.

"Dean? What—"

"You're," Dean snorted, fighting desperately against a laugh and failing miserably, "you're  _Buzz Lightyear_! A toy!"

Cas' eyes narrowed. "I don't see how being a child's plaything—" Dean howled at that. "—is a laughing matter." He looked over Dean. "I see your cowboy kink has transferred to yet another dimension."

"It's not a _kink_ , for fuck's sake." Cas raised an eyebrow, which Dean ignored (because Cas was probably right but Dean wasn't gonna admit it, no siree) as he realized why he was even taller than usual compared to Cas and why the black and white plaid he'd been wearing was now yellow and red. "Oh sonofa _bitch_."

Scrabbling behind him, his weirdly gangly arms discovered a plastic ring. He yanked and heard a strange mechanical version of his voice say, "There's a snake in my boot!"

Cas looked rather amused at this, so Dean smirked. "Well, when your snake is that long—"

"Dean, I swear to Chuck, if you finish that sentence, I will kill you," Sam interrupted. "Now get over here and help me up."

Dean looked over and saw a mound of green plastic. There were two tree trunk legs with big clawed feet waving about. The other two limbs couldn't be seen at this angle and clearly weren't doing Sam any good in the way of getting up.

"Aww, Sammy," Dean cooed as he and Cas went over to his T. Rex of a brother. "You got a big head and little arms!"

"Wrong movie and I hate you so much right now," Sam grunted as they righted him. "So how do we get out of here?"

"I dunno." Dean eyed the window, which seemed to be glowing faintly with purple magic. "Cas, you any good at falling with style?"

"I don't know what that means."

Dean sighed. Well, only one way to find out...

~*magic things happen and they all end up back home and not as toys*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Coldest Hits:  
> [Here was the prompt and rules](https://mayalaen.tumblr.com/post/179189092364/spncoldesthits-infinite-universes-october). 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated after Oct. 22!
> 
> My other works (sorted by series for easier navigation):  
> [Grey's works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/series)  
> Come visit me on Tumblr! @[grey2510](https://grey2510.tumblr.com/)


End file.
